Gray Maynard
Background Maynard's father, Jan, was a two-time Ohio high school state wrestling champion. He also has a sister named Misty. Maynard attended Bonanza High School in Las Vegas and transferred to St. Edward High School in Lakewood, Ohio, for two years, and excelled in its wrestling program. In 1997, he placed second in the Ohio High School Athletic Association (OHSAA) state tournament in the 140 lb weight class for Division I. In 1998, he was the state champion at the 152 lb weight class. His high school record was an impressive 135–16, including being undefeated in his sophomore and senior years. His nickname of "Bully" came from his dog, Hank, a bull terrier he rescued. Maynard wrestled alongside former UFC light heavyweight champion Rashad Evans at Michigan State University, They were also roommates. He was redshirted in his freshman year. In 2001, he placed eighth at the NCAA Division I Collegiate Wrestling Championship at 157 lb weight class. In 2002 and 2003, he placed seventh. The performance earned the MSU co-captain All-American honors for the third time in his collegiate career. Upon his graduation, Maynard ranked 11th all-time in MSU history with 106 career wins and seventh with 26 falls. UFC career Maynard beat Sean Sherk for the Lightweight match up at UFC 6 by KO, Maynard lost to Guillard by KO at UFC 13, Maynard won at fight night 3 against Clay Guida by Unanimous decision, Maynard lost to Jim Miller by Unanimous decision at UFC 22, Maynard lost to Joe Lauzon by Unanimous decision at UFC 28, Maynard beat George Sotiropoulos at UFC 32 by Unanimous decision, Maynard beat Dennis Siver at UFC 36 by TKO, Maynard beat Frankie Edgar by Unanimous decision in the co main event of Fight Night 12, Maynard won the lightweight title at UFC 43 when he beat Sean Sherk by KO in the main event, Maynard retained the Lightweight title at UFC 48 when he beat Jim Miller by Unanimous decision. MMA record |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 7 - 3 - 0 | Jim Miller | Unanimous decision | UFC 48 | 8 September 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6 - 3 - 0 | Sean Sherk | KO (Punches) | UFC 43 | July 21, 2013 |align=center| 5th |align=center| 3.52 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Canada. | Lightweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 3 - 0 | Frankie Edgar | Unanimous decision | UFN 12 | June 19, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 3 - 0 | Dennis Siver | TKO (Punches) | UFC 36 | May 8, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 1.17 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 3 - 0 | George Sotiropoulos | Unanimous decision | UFC 32 | April 10, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Lost |align=center| 2 - 3 - 0 | Joe Lauzon | Unanimous decision | UFC 28 | March 20, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 2 - 0 | Jim Miller | Unanimous decision | UFC 22 | February 10, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 1 - 0 | Clay Guida | Unanimous decision | UFN 3 | January 16, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 1 - 0 | Melvin Guillard | KO (Punch) | UFC 13 | December 30, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 4.04 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Sean Sherk | KO (Punches) | UFC 6 | November 25, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.11 |O2, London, England. | |}